Be and Let Be
by 14karatgold
Summary: If you wish to fight, you will be defeated. If you don't fight but don't comply, you will be slaughtered while your back is turned. If you comply, you will be spared to a life of prostration. To Jonas, the second and third options were not options at all


**Be and Let Be**

Summary- They knew he wouldn't submit without a fight. They also knew they would never see him again because of it. When Langara fell, they knew he was dead.

Disclaimer- All rights go to MGM, Gekko Corp., etc.

Rated T for whatever reason.

Tragedy/Angst

_AN- Sam/Jonas friendship, Sam/Daniel friendship, Jonas/Daniel friendship, Daniel/Jack friendship. Basically a TEAM fic that revolves around Jonas Quinn._

_Also, there are minor spoilers for one of the episodes in Season 10 where Sam mentions that Langara had surrendered to the Ori, but I can't remember which one it is. The fact that she mentions the planet is the only spoiler. Just thought I should mention it._

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

_Prologue: Inner-Radar_

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Colonels, General," Walter greeted the three officers as he entered General Landry's office. "We've just received intelligence that a few more worlds have fallen to the Ori, including the Land of Light and… uh, Langara." While these last names were recognized by General Landry and Colonel Mitchell, they did not have the same meaning to the 'new' SGC members as they did to Colonel Samantha Carter, who was also present, thus proven by Cameron Mitchell's response.

"Hey… Langara… That sounds familiar. Isn't it where that one guy—"

"Jonas Quinn. Yes," Sam mumbled distantly.

"Yeah him. Isn't that the planet he was from?" Cam concluded.

"Yes," Sam mumbled once more, a numbness spreading all through her body and mind.

"Didn't we just visit them a couple months ago?" Cam confirmed, giving Sam a disbelieving look.

"Yes we did."

"Didn't we tell them to tell us if any creepy gray guys with staffs walked through their Stargate?"

"Yup."

"So how did this happen?" he closed.

"They were probably taken by surprise and cut off from their Stargate."

"Yeah, but—" Cam tried to continue.

"Look, I'm sorry Cam, but can I please be alone for a bit? General, may I be dismissed?" she asked of the two of them.

General Landry nodded, "Yes you may. You're dismissed."

"Wait," Cameron protested. "I'm confused. How could this have happened?"

"I don't know, but what I do know, is that my friend is dead." Sam Carter walked out of the General's office leaving a sympathetic Walter to explain.

"Five years ago, Jonas Quinn, a native of Langara, then nameless, joined SG1 after the first death of Dr. Jackson. He worked with the then Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c for just over a year before Dr. Jackson Descended and retook his post. For the remainder of the time, Jonas was his country's diplomat to the two rivaling nations of Langara. That is, until the Ori got there," Walter explained.

"Yes, we know all this, Walter, but I still don't understand. How would Sam know Jonas was dead? All we heard was that the Ori had taken over," Cameron prodded.

"One thing that defined Mr. Quinn while he was here, was his ability to remember things with startling accuracy. He went from dealing with the affairs of his own planet, to fighting the Goa'uld, then to diplomacy, and he remembered everything that led him to that position and why. He often compared himself to Dr. Jackson, and wanted to be able to make a similar sacrifice for his planet, let alone someone else's. I don't think he realized how much was like Dr. Jackson in that he strongly believed in his freedom and that of everyone around him. He wouldn't have just let the Ori take over his planet, and we all know what happens to the 'Non-Believers.'" With this, Walter walked out too.

"How does he know all this?" Cam asked incredulously of his superior.

"Do you know Radar?" General Landry answered simply.

"The crazy guy with glasses that always finishes other people's sentences on _M-A-S-H?_" Cam queried.

"Hmm," Landry confirmed. "Dear old Walter over there never lets me anywhere near the ending punctuation in my sentences."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sam poured over her laptop, staring earnestly into the screen, using the current simulation being displayed on it to mask her grief from herself. Whenever it fought through her barricades, it reminded her of when Daniel had died the first time, except that she hadn't been there with Jonas as he took his final breath.

Was she even sure that he was dead? She hadn't seen it, after all. She could just be jumping to unnecessary conclusions, and he would sneak through the Langaran Stargate to ask for help any day now.

This thought only made the tears fall faster, because she knew it could not be. If the Ori had taken over and there had been no mention of it before now, there was no way Jonas was alive. She'd just have to come to grips with it.

The same way she had come to grips with Daniel's death. Not that she had ever really gotten over it.

It was strange to think about the similarities between the perceptive alien scientist and her own. Jonas was slightly more quirky and bright whereas Daniel had always been rather dark and serious, but both were kind, smart, and passionate about their jobs and possible contributions to society.

One main difference had separated the two souls in the beginning: the idea of self-sacrifice for the good of many. To Daniel, it was natural and automatic. Jonas's first glimpse of it was on his home planet, watching Daniel sacrifice his own well being for millions he didn't know, and some he did. Daniel had given it no though, nor wasted any time in carrying out his action, and died because of it. Jonas had wanted the ability to repay that debt, or better yet, bestow it on another. He had wanted to protect his people from the Goa'uld or anyone else, and he—like Daniel—would be eaten up inside when he couldn't do it, and an enemy like the Ori would be all to happy to help.

That's how Sam knew Jonas was dead.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

_Ok. It's just the prologue. Don't be too concerned, but please let me know if I could do one part or another differently/better. Any feedback is greatly appreciated._

_Thanks!_

_kt_


End file.
